Islands
Summary The levels are distributed across 8 islands, each with varying enemies and levels of difficulty. In some of them, you might find multiple kinds of enemies, with their alliances being explained in the story. Some levels are mandatory in order to progress through the game, while others are completely optional, often being harder and giving better rewards, such as new units and tons of XP. Note that this is not a walkthrough. That can be found here. I - Sunfall Isle This is the first island you play through in the game. Here you will find simple pirates, such as Cutthroats, Harpoon Throwers and Horse Raiders. There are 5 levels in this island: -Hearthvale -Amberside (Unlocks Marine) -Folksworth -Lark's Way -Abardis (Unlocks Skirmishes) II - Taurania This second island is under attack by orcs, and in some places undeads, enemies stronger than the pirates you previously met. Here there are 8 levels, with 1 of them being optional, Lochar Castle. Here are the levels: -Beggar's Cross (Unlocks Pikeman) -Highsport -Culver Castle (Unlocks Legionaries) -Swinebrook -Lochar Catle (Optional, Unlocks Assasins) -East Marsh -Brinewater -Cairden (Unlocks Sun Priest) III - Mistmourne This third island is a lot harder than the previous ones, since your new enemies, the Maru, have the ability to naturally regenerate. This can prove quite a challenge during the fights, as your soldiers might not be dealing enough damage to kill the Maru before they regenerate. There are 7 levels in this island: -Alderwick (Unlocks Engineer) -Lechdale -Mossgate (Unlocks Border Cavalry) -Aldershore -Melke's Ford -Clapthorn -Ripsworth (Unlocks Centurion) IV - Pyrestone In this fourth island you will again face the Moryon pirates, however they have grown much stronger since the first isle, now using some different units. -White Moor -Albadon -Volos -Elsimon -Cobrayne (Optional, Unlocks Moon Priestess) -Arun's Strand -Baron's Port (Unlocks Siege Crossbow) V - Dragon Sisters Here in the fifth island you will face two orc warlords: Khargat the Slayer, who are known for their axe throwers and giant ogres, and later on you meet Hurzak Ironjaw's heavily armored orcs. There are 8 levels: -Urswick -Svelgeras -Rosewall (Optional, Unlocks Templar) -Brinewood -Siren's Bay -Nordley -Thurne -Nalforde (Unlocks Liegeblade) VI - Ephira Invading the sixth island there are undead warriors who are incredibly bulky and will not go down unless you have a very strong frontline. There are 9 levels: -Karsfield -Felhorn Isle -Ramshead -Cradon Crag -Eldminster (Optional, Unlocks Banner Guard) -Redfist Fort -Otter Bay -Harrowtown -Harun Hall (Unlocks Hearthguard) VII - Furion Terrorizing this seventh island we have the red army, who are undead warriors rumored to be simply empty armors fighting for themselves. Alongside them you will find past enemies, such as orcs and maru, who have been corrupted to fight against you in 8 ruthless levels: -High Shield -Red Moor -Bloodstone (Optional, Unlocks Shield Maiden) -Shieldfield -High Cross -Ironhall (Optional, Unlocks Rangers) -Whyther Hill -Maiden Port VIII - Catanis Your last enemies are almost all of the other foes you have previously faced, however they have been corrupted to fight with the red legion, and now you must gather all of the strategies you have used before and put them to the test one last time. It truly takes skill and planning to beat this island and its 8 brutal levels. -Eber Pass -Arkemount (Optional, Unlocks Shieldbreaker) -Highstone -Rainspire -Mirbridge -Holl Fortress -Black Temple -Red Citadel